


a wedding.boring,so.

by mtk_waan



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Bad English, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtk_waan/pseuds/mtk_waan
Summary: A wedding of.. Yoshiki and Pata. maybe before marriage, them is fineOK .... since married, can they lasting? Maybe no.
Relationships: Pata/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 2





	a wedding.boring,so.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry bad English. Since I'm was child, my spoke fluently English but now I forgot. Apologise.

Hairspray!Hairspray!Hairspray!Yoshiki him not finds enough from.   
For hair very pretty it is required. But him capture already 5 bottles….   
It must will impressing Pata.. Of course, bride for him needs..   
The dress is beautiful, beautiful dress for The beautiful man.    
In visual, Yoshiki must needs to create desirable himself. His personality is less.   
Final, after 6 hairspray bottle… bride ready!   
Now at walk at aisle… ready for see Pata. Groomsmen is Toshl, hide, Heath, Taiji…    
Bridesmaids is hide’s guitars……………   
Toshl think he picking see his child’s marriage, but Yoshiki can’t his child and The not marriage, Yoshiki will marry with Pata.   
Only in… now final, kiss~!   
Now, it sudden experience different from idea created marriage Yoshiki… it didn’t feels different.   
Pata just feel His beautiful Bride having not enough hairspray at his hairs. Never enough..   
  


…..Less from 10 minute later….

Yoshiki is faint already because alcohols. Hide and the Taiji is in fighting. Heath stresses sits in corner. Toshl crying already because him is so alone.   
Meanwhile Pata drinking some beer, silents him observing this chaos around he.  
Tired and Pata can almost asleep now… Too boring. Not yet 20 minutes aged in wedding.  
Wedding are boring.

  
And now, Pata found.. He carried are his drunk princess around.. Stupid.  
Nexttime him should marry with Taiji instead……………   
Next time?  
Hm………  
Princess Yoshiki asleeps are hotel’s bed… that’s it. Only wedding and then Yoshiki sleep. Impossible afterparty. Wow. Awful wedding.  
Them should not even make anniversary in 1,2,3,years…  
Too much annoying.  
Wakes up, 2am…. It was awful wedding. Yoshiki can not sleep and Pata haven’t in hotel room...where is Pata?  
Yoshiki:”Pata….?”  
Now him running for Pata, in searching, can’t finding.  
What if him are with Taiji!? What could them does!?  
Yoshiki only force Taiji’s hotel room, not knocking but almost breaked the door… But instead walked in for something are different. For once, Taiji is alone… and asleep!How surprise! Not sex and anything, just alone Taiji!WowWOW Taiji can sleep!?  
Surprised Yoshiki...where is Pata?  
If him can’t find Pata, next his marriage can with Toshl.  
Wow….  
X already plans another marriages in the day for picking wedding!?  
But Yoshiki dress too beautiful…   
He will sleeping again. Maybe Pata will come back

-

Few week after no honeymoon because nobody knows where is Pata.

~At studio~

Pata are walking inside. Everyone think him is disappeared.Now may his bride yell at him.  
Yoshiki: “Pataaaaaaaa!!!!Where did you go !? I can’t forgive you!”  
Pata:”....Vacation…. With my cats”  
Yoshiki: “Let’s divorce.”  
Toshl: “Rather call the cops…. I’m bored”  
Toshl: “Yoshiki… plans next for marriage?”  
Yoshiki: “Can not say but indeed have thinked about it.”

~END~


End file.
